


phantom thief of blankets

by 264feet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Shiho steals all of her wife's blankets in the middle of the night.





	phantom thief of blankets

Two facts struck Ann when she woke up. The first was that her wife, Shiho, was asleep in the middle of a massive blanket cocoon. The second was that she herself had no blankets and was freezing her ass off.  

She tried worming her way into the cocoon with no luck. It was an impenetrable fortress. A warm, adorable, snoring, wife-shaped mountain of blankets. Ann snuggled up to the back of it, but she couldn’t feel Shiho in there at all. The blankets were too thick; she couldn’t feel her wife’s heartbeat, couldn’t be lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of her chest, couldn’t bury her face in Shiho’s neck and feel safe just breathing in her scent. Lesser problem: she was still cold.  

“Baaaaabbbbeeee,” Ann whined. “Shiho. Darling. Honey-bun.” No response. “Sugar plum. Love of my life. Wake up.”  

Just when Ann thought that Shiho was beginning to stir, and when she was about to get under the blankets, Shiho somehow rolled herself in  _further._ Unbelievable. Ann considered just getting out of bed and getting the spare blanket from the closet like a functioning person. 

Nah.  

“Cuddle bear. Pumpkin,” Ann continued, in an increasingly whiny voice. She shook Shiho’s shoulder, but stopped. It felt like trying to disturb a kitten that fell asleep across her lap. Except, if that happened, she would be warm and not turning blue in the face.  

It was hopeless. Shiho was only snoring louder now, if that was even possible. It was somehow endearing. Everything her wife did was perfect, even if Ann was literally on the verge of hypothermia and these were their last living moments together on planet Earth. 

"Shiiiiihooooo,” she said, one last futile time, “I love you.” 

She stared at Shiho’s face. In her sleep, Shiho’s lips curled into a little smile. Ann sighed, settling down to freeze. It’s not like Shiho was going to wake up.  

“I just love you so much,” Ann said. “I never thought I could love someone as much as you.”  

Teeth chattering, she continued: “Every second I get to be by your side is a gift. I feel like my heart is overflowing when I look at you. Every time we’re apart, I just count down until I can be in your arms again.” 

“That’s really gay.”  

Ann nearly jumped out of the bed. “Shiho! How long were you awake?!” 

The ‘snores’ gave way to cackling. “Th-the whole time,” Shiho said, choking from laughter. “Oh my god babe you were acting like you were gonna die.”  

“I _was_ gonna die!” Ann said. Frankly, now she felt too hot, either from love or horrible embarrassment. “It was awful!”  

Shiho finally raised up some of the blankets, revealing a path into the cocoon. “Come on. Snuggle. I love you too, you big lesbi-ann.”  

Ann rolled over and huffed. “No. I don’t even want to snuggle with you anymore.”  

The sentiment lasted for all of one moment before Shiho pounced on her, enveloping her with blankets. Ann shrieked and tried to scamper away to no avail; Shiho was just too strong, wrapping her in her arms and holding her close. Oh no, it was almost as if this was exactly what she wanted! 

She kept up the ‘struggle’ for a moment before settling into the warmth, letting out a content sigh. There was nowhere Ann felt safer than in Shiho’s arms. Here, the world was only the two of them—their fingers intertwined and their legs tangled, as if neither wanted to know where one ended and the other began.  


End file.
